The invention relates to the clothes industry and, in particular, to a clothes hanger with an information marker tab.
In the clothing industry, hangers of all shapes and sizes are used for storing and displaying all types of clothing, including slacks, jackets, coats, sweaters, etc. Because it is not always easy to determine the difference in shades of color or sizes, it is useful to have some type of information marker or tab on the hanger, so as to facilitate identifying the color and/or size of the particular garment.
Therefore, it has been common in the industry to provide hangers with removable (or non-removable) information tabs. In this way, for storage and display purposes, clerks and purchasers can quickly discern pertinent information about the garment by quickly, visually inspecting the information marker or tab.
Over the years, based on a similar concept, different companies have develop varying structures for supporting these information markers.
For example, Eiley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,469) identifies a resilient identification clip which is secured over a retaining pin that extends approximately in the region between the shoulder and the hook of the hanger.
A common construction in the industry is a profiled web located in the neck of the hanger between the shoulder and the hook. As demonstrated by Abdi (U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,840), Dooley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,801), Bredeweg (U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,995), Blanchard (U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,099), Zuckerman U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,583), and Norman U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,101) the web would have a continuous, but profiled surface. For example, Abdi discloses a triangular cross-section and also a rounded cross-section. In the case of Dooley, the web is bullet shaped. Bredeweg also discloses a bullet shape, as does Blanchard. A narrow head shape is suggested by Norman.
One of the continuing themes in all of these patents is that the profile of the web, regardless of its shape, is continuous throughout its surface.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide a tab holder on the web, wherein the profiled surface is not continuous along the length. In particular, there are two or more sections of the web which are profiled in order to interact with and hold an information tab, instead of the web having such a profiled surface along its entire length.